1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of wound care dressings and, more particularly, to wound filler products that are used for the treatment of penetrating wounds to the skin, as well as methods of making such products. Still more specifically, the wound filler or dressing includes a flexible polymer foam that is impregnated with an antimicrobial or odor-reducing agent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current injury treatment modalities consist of applications of various types of foams, gauze, adhesive synthetic dressings, and antimicrobial ointments. Conventional wound filler products include foam dressings that are applied over large penetrating wounds to the skin and underlying tissues. The foams are flexible and compressibly conform with areas proximal to the wound.
Commercially available polyurethane foams can be used for this purpose. A problem exists because bacteria will grow in exudate that the foam absorbs from the wound. Bacteria grow in the exudate and create unpleasant odors as well as a risk of infecting the wound site if the dressing is not timely changed. The constant need for dressing changeover is a source of pain, discomfort and anxiety to the patient. Another problem with these foams is the fact that they compress to a flattened structure over the wound site without filling the interior wound. The flattened structure permits exudate to accumulate in the wound and wound damage can occur.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,593, issued to Benford, describes a topical ointment for use in treating diaper dermatitis. An antimicrobial or odor-reducing agent consisting of 0.22% 8-hydroxyquinoline is combined with other ingredients The 8-hydroxyquinoline is recognized in the art as an antimicrobial or odor-reducing agent.
There remains a need for a non-irritating wound filler product that requires less frequent changeover, produces fewer unpleasant odors, and can expand into the wound site.